Rebellion
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: Clary and Jonathan are the son and daughter of former special agents Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Morgenstern. Jonathan assassinated the president of america when Clary was just three years old. Now they are both kept in confinement in the Pentagon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary pov

I wish that a lot of things never happened. Most of them for a good reason because they make sense and also because the thing is a lot of people have died because of it. The thing is, it all started when my brother who I loved most in the world killed the president of the United States. And because of it the wars began and almost everyone died because of it.

I was taken from my parents; placed in a holding cell waiting for my fate to be determined. The pure white walls and the plain metal trays that slid through the slot two times a day, was how I kept track of time. Many times I wanted to break down and cry, to show them that I was just a child... that I had nothing wrong. Of course they didn't believe me. I was constantly shown terrible videos of the world now that the president had been killed. In fact it started a chain of events and soon there were nearly no politicians left. My dark brown hair grew to an inhumanly length and my eyes were starting to dull. All I had to pass the time was my brother's small bracelet. Something he gave me to before he assassinated the president. They say he is still alive. In a holding cell just like me rocking back and forth begging to see me. Once every year, along with the metal tray with my meals there is a knife and string. I tie a length of my hair and cut it before placing it back on the tray. My brother gets my hair. I'm never told anything and I can never hear the guards who provide my meals come to my door. I try to stay strong, hopefully I'll see my brother again one day and when I do he'll be there to protect me just like he always said he would.

I looked at the metal door. There was nothing interesting about the door and it had been the only thing I could possibly look at for the last 13 years. I was 3 when they took me away. It had been 13 years of me cutting lengths of my own hair to give to my older brother. I had given up hope now, there was no point trying to remember what my brother looked like. Then I heard something, the door was clanking on the other side and I stood up approaching the door with curiosity. When a man in a suit stepped through, the door slammed shut and he looked at me well scanned me anyway.

"Clarissa"

"Yes?" Standing up

"Today you will be released back into society"

"Really? So I'm free?"

"Yes. We have deemed you innocent"

"Thank you" I wiped a tear from my face

"But your brother will not be released"

"Why not?"

"He poses a threat to society that we cannot ignore. Considering he started the rebellion we have deemed he is their leader and have decided that 72 hours from now your brother will be put down"

"Oh"

Tugging his bracelet which was now worn, I followed the man and his escorts; the hall was just as white as my holding cell. A million things rushed through my mind. What had the world become since I was locked up? Turning a corner I saw another steel door and stopped. There in bold letters was my brother's name. 'Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern' the guards turned to me and the man came to my side.

"Please let me see my brother. Even for a moment"

"I'm sorry but we are not permitted to do so"

"... At least give him something to remember."

"Very well."

The man took out a solitary key and placed it in the lock, the door creaked open, and Jonathan was on his bed facing away from us. His deep voice welcomed us.

"Here to taunt me? Here to give me a choice of fabric?"

"No" I answered softly.

He rolled over to face us and stood up. Before coming toward me with his arms open, I fell into them and cried. His body was still as firm as the day I was put in the holding cell. I could feel his arms wrap around me and his chin resting on my head.

"Clary"

"Jonathan" I sobbed

"You've grown up Clare-bear"

I laughed at my old nickname from when I was a child. I didn't want to leave my brother behind, he whispered into my ear

"I have a plan"

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll cause a distraction. Run when that happens and I'll join you shortly"

"What if they shoot you?"

"Doesn't matter. No matter what just keep running? Kill anyone that gets in your way. You still remember the moves I taught you right?"

"Yes"

"Good. On the count of 3"

"Clarissa we need to leave now" the man spoke

"Ok" turning to them and sniffling.

As he was about to open the door my brother lunged at the guards who fell down in surprise. I ripped the key out of the man's hand and snapped his neck rather promptly before running. 30 seconds later I heard 2 gun shots and looked back. My brother emerged holding two shotguns. Throwing one to me we continued to run... the elevator opened and we stepped inside it, the security must have been alerted by then because if not then well... they must be all slackers. This was like a drill we had gone through as children. Our father was the actual leader of the rebellion and trained us to be soldiers. Even though I spent 7 years in that holding cell I was still in top shape. As the elevator door opened at least 50 armed guards stood there their guns aimed at the both of us.

"Drop the shotguns"

We stood there unmoving.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds drop the guns and put your hands up in the air!" barked the leader

Once again we stood there, our heart beats had increased and our breathing had slowed, we were waiting for when the bullets started firing. The simple thing was that since the door of the elevator was made out of titanium we'd just close the door. They shoot; in fact we have to keep the door shut whilst they waste their ammo. As soon as that happens we could just shoot the leader and snap the necks of anyone who got in our way. If that failed we'd be dead.

"3! 2...1!"

We shut the elevator door and heard the sound of the bullets hitting the titanium door. After about 30 seconds gunfire ceased, but we were certain so we opened the elevator door, just so we could see what they were doing, the shot again and the door closed. We were both laughing. The opponent's guns could only rapid fire and in total each had at least 500 bullets per case. Due to the dent, we estimated that ¾ of the ammo had been used and they were just waiting for that right moment when we'd emerge and they'd shoot our brains out.

"There's an air vent above us" looking at the roof.

"I'll lift you up?"

"Yep."

As he held my waist I pulled the metal cover off and it fell to the ground in a loud crash before he let go and I started using my arms and legs to crab climb up the vent. 30 seconds later he followed me before replacing the lid. It was dark and my brother and I were going to need our basic navigation skills to figure our way out without getting detected. Most of the air vents had lasers and motion detection censors so we had to be on high alert. At every interval and corner there were laser to tease us. We also had to be careful of the drones they send up here to watch over all the air vents. We remained silent as we reached the exterior air vent and crawled through. The sun was shining through and the metal was hot as I kicked it harshly at least twice before it gave way and we fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

General. Blackthorn

"Sir. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Morgenstern have escaped from the Pentagon"

"How? Were there any causalities?"

"3 sir. Including special agent Dylan Cruiser"

"How did they escape?"

"Through the air vents Sir"

"Looks like former special agent Valentine taught his children more than we expected"

"Yes Sir"

"Please bring up the records on the both of them. I want increased security at all major airports and public areas"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh, and... book a ticket to Serbia"

"Why Sir?"  
>"It's time I paid Valentine a visit. He'll want to know that his children have escaped the most highly guarded building in the world apart from his one of a kind prison cell"<p>

Before I hung up. There on the wall, Clarissa's face appeared. Her dark green eyes were taunting, I had seen her grow up in that holding cell. Constantly sitting there on the floor staring at the door. From what I knew, she hadn't slept a single wink since she was taken from the hands of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. Both once F.B.I top agents. Valentine a field agent, special ops and trained to kill without mercy. And Jocelyn our forensics and profiler legend.

There wasn't really anything much about Clarissa except for the fact she has a natural keen sense of direction, she is a profiler like her mother and that she also had inbuilt knowledge on top secret government information all locked inside her pretty little head. She is a natural strategist and can tell when someone is lying, she has inbuilt survival knowledge and weaponry knowledge. Knows how to mix up concoctions of deadly poisons and knows how to recreate any virus if she has their DNA. Personalised viruses are something no one had been able to do yet. She is far more deadly than Jonathan. Perhaps she is Valentine's greatest masterpiece. She is silent and unpredictable waiting patiently to strike and to kill her prey/target.

Jonathan on the other hand, well his record is really long. Sniper expert, profiler, has inbuilt knowledge on how to hack, and deactivate pretty much anything, a grand strategist and also the man who killed the president, his attitude is like Valentine but Jonathan isn't as ruthless or as cruel. And had two sides to him just like Valentine does, he can be sweet and charming one moment and ice cold and deadly the next. Unlike Clarissa he is predictable.

I picked up my phone and phoned the special team of teens that worked for the FBI. Their department was new but damn the kids inside were talented just like Jonathan and Clarissa.

"Yes hello director Deakin"

"Agent Blackthorn what is it you require"

"I would like to hire your team"

"For a case I assume?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern have escaped"

"Is that so? Well I send my best right away"

"Thank you director Deakin"

"The pleasure is all mines."

Before sitting back and relaxing. I was going to catch these two and I was going to make sure they were both executed. Standing up I walked to the cabinet full of files and scanned through trying to find the file on someone I hoped I would never have to work with again. Her name was Lauren Kimoto and she was going to be the reason why I would catch these kids and become the head General of the Pentagon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vladimir

I was lounging there, my brother/best friend Nik was sitting right next to me, his girlfriend Daire in his lap holding him, trying to be seductive. I hadn't yet bothered with dating anyone yet, I was too busy concentrating on getting my next case. Nik said I was too involved that I was starting to lose my personality to this stupid cause. We had all been living in L.A for about 4 years now. Us and 25 other kids who were super talented and had natural abilities such as profiling. When Director Deakin came into the room and shouted.

"Everyone get down here immediately!"

Within 30 seconds everyone was on the couch watching as Director Deakin went to the television which was now on. Two faces were on the screen. One of a girl and one of a guy, they looked pretty familiar. They must be siblings.

"Ok team. Do you know who these two are?"

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" Answered Myra

"Correct. Son and daughter of former special agents Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Morgenstern"

"He's the kid who killed the president"

"Yes."

"What's so important about those two?" Asked Nik

"Because, they are the first prisoners to have ever escaped the Pentagon. This is a code red case"

"Code red?" sounding rather stunned

"Yes. They looked ordinary. But do not let looks fool you. These two have more gifts then any of you combined. They can use 14% of their brains unlike you guys whom can use only 12%."

"What?!" looking at him

"Yes. They are fugitives and they are deadly. Do not hesitate to kill them on sight if they pose a threat to you or your team"

"Who's on the team?" Nik asked

"Nikolas that is what I am getting to. Only the best of you will get this case. This means you will taken to the Pentagon to meet General. Blackthorn."

"Yeah, is he going to hand pick us?"

"No, unfortunately not. I will be determining who will be taking on the mission or not."

"Yeah and they are?"

"You Vladimir your brother Nikolas. Myra, Duncan, Sara and Foxy"

He handed us a file on their basic info and I flipped it open.

Name: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern

Age: 16 and 3 months

Nicknamed: Pixel, Clare-bear, Clare, Clary

Abilities: There wasn't really anything much about Clarissa except for the fact she has a natural keen sense of direction, she is a profiler like her mother and that she also had inbuilt knowledge on top secret government information all locked inside her pretty little head. She is a natural strategist and can tell when someone is lying, she has inbuilt survival knowledge and weaponry knowledge. Knows how to mix up concoctions of deadly poisons and knows how to recreate any virus if she has their DNA. Personalised viruses are something no one had been able to do yet. She is far more deadly than Jonathan Perhaps she is Valentine's greatest masterpiece. She is silent and unpredictable waiting patiently to strike and to kill her prey/target.

"Damn" Nik looked over my shoulder

"Why is her nickname Pixel?" I looked at Director Deakin

"Look at her eyes"

"Their green"

"Yes but if you look closely they happen to have design of a single pixel inside them"

"Oh"

Before I flipped to Jonathan's file

Name: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

Age: 19 and 4 months

Nicknamed: Sniper, Sebastian

Abilities: Jonathan on the other hand, well his record is really long. Sniper expert, profiler, has inbuilt knowledge on how to hack, and deactivate pretty much anything, a grand strategist...his attitude is like Valentine's but Jonathan isn't as ruthless or as cruel. And had two sides to him just like Valentine does, he can be sweet and charming one moment and ice cold and deadly the next. Unlike Clarissa he is predictable.

History: Killed the president of America

"Wow..."

"She was 3 when they took her away"

"Ok"

"So what do we have to do?"

"Simple. Find them. Convince them you're on their side and then kill them"

Before he switched the television off and went back to his office, those who had not been chosen left the room and continued on with their own devices whereas the 6 of us sat there looking at the files silently. Daire had left disappointed that she didn't get to work on this case with Nik. But I was relieved it meant that nothing would distract my brother's mind.

"So, who do we target first" Myra yawned

"Jonathan" Nik and I said at the same time

"What's the point? Scared of Clary?"

"No, due to Pixel's ability to detect a liar we'd have no chance, whereas if we convinced Jonathan first he'll lighten her up and maybe she'll trust us before we kill them both"

"So basically two birds with one stone?" Foxy concluded

"Yes, and we are going to need code names"

"Why?"

"Because they technically do, you know Pixel and Sniper"

Foxy stood up and left the room before coming back with a pen and a black marker.

"Write your code name down here."

"Ok?"

"Then we'll decide what to call this case"

"Alright"

"Whoever kills them or either one gets whatever rewards that follow got it?" Duncan added

"Agreed"

We shook each other's hands briefly before we took turns writing our code names.

Vladimir Coslo – Blaze

Nikolas Coslo- Muse

Foxy Ruman- Roxy

Duncan Johnson- North

Myra West- Pandemonium

Sara Yu- Goldilocks

"Ok from now on we call each other by our code names got it?"

"Got it" the others replied

We went back to our own quarters, Nik and Daire had a make out session in Nik's room which was right next door to my own. I could hear Daire's moans through the wall... pretty much everyone could hear their moans but no one stopped it because they both got snappy when we tried to interrupt their make out sessions that happened almost 3 times a week. According to Nik it's the only way to keep Daire happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clarissa

"I can't believe we broke out of the Pentagon via the air vents" Jonathan laughed

"Pfff... like you had a better idea" rolling my eyes

His arms were wrapped around me. We were staying in an abandoned building because we knew that the police would be out in force looking out for a both Jonathan and myself. As Jonathan started a small fire I looked around for a shard of glass so I could cut my hair.

"Do you honestly need to cut your hair?"

"Yes! I hate how my hair touches the ground."

"Fair enough" He stood up and started searching

Until I saw something glitter, picking it up it was the blade of a knife. Still new. I grabbed my hair in a messy bunch and cut it. I watched as years of my hair fell off until it was shoulder length. I continued to cut it to the point it was a pixie cut. Jonathan laughed at me before cutting his hair to suit the temperature and the fact that he hated that his hair was so messy.

"Damn I'm starving" complaining

"Well, we could go steal something"

"Or we could find mom and dad"

"Unlikely that their even in the country"

"Where do you think we are?"

"Well considering we are both British and none of the streets resemble anything that would come from England I think we are in Washington D.C"

"Awesome, always wanted to go to America" rolling my eyes

"Whatever. Now let's get ourselves some food?" he looked around

We put out the fire and started walking through the busy streets until we reached a small supermarket. The man at the cash register looked at us before returning to his own business. I looked through the shelves... thank god this dress had hidden pockets. Making sure the camera wasn't facing my way I stole fours cans of beans, two packets of sausages, two cutlery and crockery sets and a chocolate bar. Jonathan on the other hand stole a loaf of bread, two bottles of water, a frying pan and two eggs. We walked out looking pretty decent and no one suspected anything. Sitting back at our 'semi' home we cooked the food that we had and ate hungrily. Unlike the food in the Pentagon which was tasteless and sloppy as if they had overdone it and chose to blend it. This was solid hearty food, the best thing both Jonathan and I had tasted in a LONG time.

Sitting back happy and full I wiped my mouth and shifted myself so I could lie on Jonathan's chest. His heart was thumping softly but his eyes were alert. As if he was expecting the FBI to find us and to arrest us and put us back in our holding cells once again but this time forever.

"Tell me, what did you do to keep yourself entertained?"

"I basically tied a net with the lengths of hair I was given"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, nice job keeping all the hair strands the same length each year"

"No problem" I smiled

"Well, we better get to sleep, we have to rise early and get some decent clothes before we set off to the airport"

"We need a passport"

"Don't worry about that" he smiled

"Last time you said that I was ripped out of mom's arms and taken to the Pentagon"

"Clary just sleep."

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift gently into what happened to be my first sleep in over 13 years.

I woke up, I was no longer on top of Jonathan, he was sitting beside me boiling water and cooking bacon. I sat up and was surprised at how light my head was until I remembered the fact that I had cut pretty much all my hair off.

"Morning Pixel"

"Morning Sniper" I yawned

"Heh, you still remember my nickname?"

"Course I do... your bracelet remember?" raising my arm

It was a beautifully made straw bracelet, even though all the colour was gone I still treasured it. It had the simple words on it. 'I will keep you safe, xoxo Sniper'

"You reckon mom and dad are still alive?"

"Probably,"

"Where do you think they are?"

"In some prison somewhere, maybe in the Middle East?"

"... Well we can only hope" I bit into my bacon

"Yep definitely" he answered

We finished up before throwing everything but our water bottles away. I opened my chocolate bar and broke the bar in half before passing it to Jonathan. The sweet cocoa flavour was too die off as we walked to a bank and to the clerk.

"Yes?" she looked at us

"I'd like to check the record of transactions of Valentine Morgenstern"

"I'm sorry but you are?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern. His daughter"

"Ahh very well,"

"I'd like to withdraw $ 6000 dollars"

"May I ask what for?"

"Oh just to pay the bills off." I smiled

She went to the small metal box at the back, there 6000 dollars in hard cash appeared. She passed it to me before I slipped it into my pocket and left. We went to the opt shop after that and bought ourselves some decent clothes and a duffle bag.

"That'll be $30"

I passed the lady the 30 dollars before placing the rest of the money back in the duffle bag I asked the lady politely

"Where's the next direct bus line to the airport?"

"Oh, just a block from here. Next bus arrives in 15 minutes"

"Thanks" I smiled

We changed quickly before we left for the bus station. There wasn't anyone there except for a conductor who looked at us with sceptical eyes before letting us pass. We sat at the very back and kept our heads covered as we made the 45 minute trip to the airport.

It was buzz at the airport and there were officers at every entrance into the airport. Jonathan had gone to a public phone post and dialled someone. A black limo pulled up moments later and a tall man stepped out. He looked at us and smiled before we approached him. Jonathan was the first to speak.

"Clary this is Felix Flanagan"

"Pleasure to meet you" I shook his hand briefly

"So why'd you call Jonathan?" Mr Flanagan barked

"Because we need another way to get to the Middle east ASAP"

"Very well, I'll let you two lend my private jet."

"Thanks" Jonathan shook his hand

We climbed into the Limo, there was a very skinny girl facing us, she eyed me like I was some stranger before looking at Jonathan. We both had to admit Jonathan was eye candy. Jonathan wrapped an arm around me defensively. Mr Flanagan hopped in a moment later and shut the door.

"Cindy this is Mr Morgenstern and Miss Morgenstern"

"I thought you said you weren't going to be in the Morgenstern business no more"

"I know honey, but these two are fugitives. And you know what I do best is protecting fugitives getting them out of this cursed country so they can start a new life"

"But what if we get caught?"

"Oh sugar I ain't never going to get caught you know that" he laughed

Before conversation ceased, he drank his whiskey silently whilst Cindy went back to reading the magazine we had interrupted her from reading. I looked at Jonathan at his dark eyes and his ivory hair. How I wished I looked like him, but I had inherited my mother's fiery red hair and pixel green eyes. He constantly kept his eyes on the road in front of us. Occasionally looking at me and pressing his nose to my hair smelling me. I kept my arms wrapped around him. His lean muscles were pretty clear through the thin shirt he had picked.

"We'll be home soon" he muttered

"Very soon" I whispered

Before we arrived. The jet was massive and we followed Mr Flanagan to his jet rather hastily before the jet took off. We sat opposite each other as Mr Flanagan was talking on the phone. After he hang up he looked at us and smiled.

"Good news."

"What?" I asked

"Your parents are in Serbia, way outside the main capital though."

"How long?"

"It'll take 6-7 hours to get there but it depends."

"Just take us via the quickest international route" we looked at him

"One direct flight to Serbia international airport coming your way"

I closed my eyes and allowed for my body to rest…. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
